The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine controller and, more particularly, to a gas turbine engine controller with an event trigger providing for reduced number of control executions.
A gas turbine engine may include a compressor, a combustor and a turbine section. The compressor compresses inlet air and outputs the compressed inlet air to the combustor. The combustor mixes the compressed inlet air with fuel and ignites the mixture to produce high temperature and high pressure fluids. The high temperature and high pressure fluids are directed to the turbine section where they are expanded to generate the mechanical energy. The gas turbine engine may further include multiple control and feedback control systems to monitor, control and if necessary correct operations of the gas turbine engine.
The control and feedback control systems often employ model based control (MBC) functionality in performing the monitoring, controlling and correcting of the gas turbine operations. Typically, this involves periodically measuring states of the gas turbine engine, applying appropriate controllers and then generating and employing feedback information via actuators. However, since the gas turbine engine could be running at a stable operation point, it may require little or no attention. In such cases, the MBC functionality may be unnecessary.